zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Deadly Kong
Deadly Kong is a Gorilla-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Based on the Iron Kong Zoid, the Deadly Kong is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the seven protagonist Zoids. Overview The Deadly Kong is a Gorilla-like Zoid based on the Iron Kong. A massive machine, the Zoid features incredibly heavy armour that renders it invulnerable to all but the most powerful of weapons. Due to its primate construction, the size and mass of the Zoid do not adversely affect its speed and manoeuvrability. While its ranged weapons are weak, unlike the Iron Kong, it is very capable in close combat. The Zoid possesses a pair of massive Iron Hammer Knuckles, capable of flattening smaller Zoids in a single blow. The Zoid carries a massive box on its back that resembles a giant metal coffin, known as Hell's Box or Hell's Coffin. A large eye on the back of the box serves as a sensor, while the box itself contains a pair of Metal Zi-tipped claws, as well as a powerful Metal Zi axe that can be wielded by the claws. Its right forearm also sports a piledriver-like weapon designed for use in close combat. Finally, an armoured mask can be positioned to cover the face. Its second unusual feature is the set of bandages around the left forearm; this conceals a six-bladed, claw-like weapon. In times of extreme stress or danger, the claws will rip free of their seal. However, when this occurs, the Zoid will run wild and attack anything it sees, friend or foe, and will no longer respond to the pilot. Battle Story The Deadly Kong is an ancient Zoid, created well before the Era of Technology. It is said to be a "dead god", an ancient creature of terror and chaos that has slumbered in the depths of the earth until the time was right for its reawakening. The Zoid was uncontrollable until its left arm was sealed away, rendering it relatively docile. Even then, however, the Zoid could still break free from its master and destroy all around it, leaving chaos and destruction in its wake. Whether the Zoid was unique or a type was never made clear, similarly its relationship to the Iron Kong is unknown. Media appearances Genesis The Deadly Kong is piloted by Garaga, a member of the Jiin Suppression Army. A massive Zoid, its Metal Zi weapons allow it to destroy the Bio Zoids it faces. Despite its massive size, the Zoid was rather stealthy and agile, able to sneak up on and ambush other Zoids. Normally under Garaga's control, once when the claw was revealed the Zoid went berserk, threatening to destroy all around it until the Zoid was calmed by the presence of Ruuji and the Murasame Liger. Its heavy armour and claw didn't save it from Jiin's Bio Tyranno, however. After the Deadly Claw was again released, the weapon proved to have no effect on the Bio Tyranno's hell armour. This inability to protect itself allowed the Bio Tyranno to crush both of its arms and rip one off. Even without its arms the Deadly Kong was able to help the Bio Volcano hold the Bio Tyranno in place and expose its core to the Mugen Liger. Video Games As with many of the Zoids Genesis main Zoids, the Deadly Kong features in the Bandai game, Super Robot Wars K. Models Genesis *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. Several details are pre-painted however. The Deadly Kong kit comes on six frames, along with a battery-powered motor, two halves of the coffin-like box, canopy cover, thirty-two rubber caps, a small blue pilot figure, and label sheets. Two of the frames, along with the motor, were re-used from the Iron Kong. The Deadly Kong is moulded in grey and black, with a red canopy and red caps. The colours are very similar to Gore the Lord Protector, the OER version of the Iron Kong. The Deadly Kong’s construction is reasonably involved and complex, with its bulk adding to the difficulty. Despite using two Iron Kong frames, less then half of those parts are actually used. Additionally, the motor retains the gearing for the Iron Kong's missile launcher; however, the gears do not connect to anything. The Deadly Kong uses a single “C” sized battery for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, its head tuning side to side. The box on the back can be opened to reveal the claws, while the mask can be raised and lowered. One upgrade kit was produced for the Deadly Kong, the Scissor Claw. The claw mounts on the left arm, replacing the bandages. In the anime, as stated above, however, this was never separate from the Zoid. The "bandages" however, were a fixed part on the arm, thus the separate component. The Deadly Kong was released on 8 November, 2005 having been delayed considerably. The Zoid, along with the Gildragon, was one of the poorest sellers of the Genesis line. A chromed version was released in limited numbers in Malaysia. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis